


Wake up, Blaine

by Burntsugrr



Series: Daddy Klaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr





	Wake up, Blaine

The noise made its way to the edge of Kurt's consciousness , making him twitch his nose and mumble, "Blaine." Kurt was mostly still asleep, his body flung half off the bed, face down on the mattress, pillow lost to God knows where. One arm was dangling so low his fingers nearly grazed the floor.

Blaine lay neatly on his back, arms over his eyes, snoring. Kurt returned to his own slumber.

Again the noise pressed for his attention. "Blaaaaine." He was awake now but unwilling to move.

The noise persisted and his husband continued to snore. Kurt flung the arm not dangling from the bed out in Blaine's direction landing on his chest. "Wake up. Blaine. " The snoring stopped but Blaine simply curled onto his side away from Kurt.

Kurt lifted his head and hooked his chin over the other man's shoulder, "Blaine Anderson Hummel wake up right now or I swear to God I'm going to cut the lapels off of every one of your tweed jackets."

"Whaa?" Blaine rolled back sleepily and tried to wrap his arms around Kurt, "Not tonight Kurt, I'm exhausted."

"The baby." Kurt said removing himself from the cozy embrace.

"Mmm?" Blaine smacked his lips a few time and drifted again.

"BLAINE!"

He was awake now. "Kurt, wow, what? I'm sleeping."

"And your daughter is crying."

Blaine let his head drop back against the pillow. "Uh, okay , can you please get her, just this one time? I'm exhausted."

Kurt flopped back onto his stomach, "Dream on pal, it's your night."

Blaine grunted and sat up, leaning over to kiss Kurt's face just in front of his ear. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy or cute, I'm exhausted. I was up with her all night last night."

Blaine disappeared and Kurt couldn't go back to sleep so he turned up the baby monitor to listen to the two loves of his life. Blaine changed their daughter's diapers and she coo'd at him softly. It was so unfair. When Kurt changed her diaper she simply screamed louder until she was all rewrapped in her blanket but when Blaine went in she was nothing but gurgling smiles.

He turned the monitor back down and tried to go back to sleep, drifting a little here and there but when he looked at the clock a half hour later and realized Blaine hadn't come back to bed he padded down the hall to Lizzie's room. Blaine was in the rocking chair, Lizzie in his arms, wide awake despite the rocking and singing. Blaine yawned wide.

"Come back to bed." Kurt stayed in the doorway. He believed in letting their daughter self sooth once they'd done the diaper change or given her her bottle. Blaine liked to be more hands on.

Blaine took a minute to take in the sight of Kurt, pajama pants, tight thermal shirt, hair in 40 different directions and the smallest hint of a 5 o'clock shadow at his jawline. The moon found the highlights in his hair and gave him a faint glow. "I will, I just want to get her back to sleep."

"She's fine, put her to bed. Then put me to bed, I don't even know how I walked down the hall."

"Five more minutes. Look at her." Blaine pouted and Kurt gave in kneeling beside them.

"She's so beautiful, look at her little lips." Kurt touched his fingers to his daughters bright red mouth.

"She's an angel.


End file.
